


失误

by Nihilne



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Narcissism, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne
Summary: 子弹射偏了。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna&Neil McCauley
Kudos: 2





	失误

**Author's Note:**

> 人称和时间线混乱预警。

我一枪轰爆了麦考利的脑袋。子弹是个有趣的小东西，进去的样子相似得十分乏味，但出来的场面永远需要你猜。这可真够下流的，尼尔，你该看看。现在他把眼睛闭上了，却用脑门上那个小圆孔直瞪着我，瞪得鲜血直往外冒。他的右臂垂到两腿之间，枪顺着松软无力的手指滑到草丛里。

用不了几个小时，我们就能再次见面了。你个婊子养的，你会穿得比其他客人都好——外套是新的，衬衫是新的，尸体理所当然也是新的。无需侦查的案件，嫌疑人被当场抓获，尼尔·麦考利甚至还没来得及硬掉。他挤在胀鼓鼓的客人们中间，被搅碎的脑子混着血从高高的椅背上往下淌。你在找你的同事吗？别费工夫了，这里大家全长一个样。不，我不会让他和他们坐在一起。我会把尼尔单独摆在一边，擦得亮亮的，放在最高的架子上，显得与其他藏品大为不同。希望他带了摄影机。

他们都来找我。他妈的，尼尔，你总是来找我。那个小女孩被扔在垃圾桶里，我回去找我的小女孩，推开门看见他泡在半缸热水里，袖子和裤腿撕裂开来。我把湿透了的麦考利拖出来塞进后座，驾车直奔学校。我停在校门口，她从车窗外凑过来问我要不要喝杯咖啡。我帮她打开副驾的车门，但她自己拉开后门钻了进去，坐在麦考利留下的那摊凉掉的水渍上。我们到的时候他们刚好出来，我问她一个人落在最后的那位是谁。是尼尔·麦考利，她咬着吸管回答道。然后她邀请我跳舞。我收到一条信息，说是有人在垃圾桶里发现一具小女孩的尸体。于是我把她留给尼尔，把车开走。我知道的就这么多，警官，我也不明白他们怎么都来找我。

他站在人流中望着我。他本不该朝这边看的，这样我们都可以装作他已经跑掉了。按理说，他本不该来这个宾馆。也许按理说，他从一开始就不该偷那台救护车。但他毕竟来找我了。"也许我们不会再见面"，像是在宣称人类能抵抗什么诱惑似的。他才不信他自己那套鬼话呢，操他妈的，他一早就盘算好了要占纳税人的便宜。我追过去，他往荒地跑。

灌木丛被扒开，叶子沙沙地响。灰色的影子闪过。不，尼尔换了套深色衣服。我看不见他，中间遮挡物太多了。我跟着灰色马。尖锐的灯光刮擦着干枯的草叶。我站在空地正中，他用那些灯紧盯着我，一言不发。他们都这样，那双沉默的眼睛这些日子里快把我给逼疯了。要找我的难道不是你吗？来吧，尼尔，你抓到我了。来咬断我的喉咙。

他被子弹推得猛地向后倒下，左边肩膀连同前胸顷刻间浸透了血。可能已经有一两根骨头断掉了，但麦考利还是努力抬起头，近乎愠怒地瞪着我。远处传来警笛的尖叫。我再次举起枪。快，快。于是他迅速平静下来，点点头，然后缓慢地抬起垂在一旁的、攥着枪的右手。小女孩的赤脚踩在草地上，从四肢溢出的血滴进透明的灯光里，被稀释成浅红色。他盯着我，急而浅地喘着气。啪。

我站在那里，等他们把我从水里捞出来。在去局子里填表格写报告之前，我会回去睡一觉，起床后再痛痛快快洗个高科技后现代式的淋浴。如他所言，尼尔·麦考利不会再回去。我们甚至不用等到宴会——反正他总是急着来找我。

END


End file.
